cliffordthebigreddogfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Clifford the Big Red Dog premiered on PBS Kids in September 4, 2000-December 5, 2001. Episodes Season 1 (2000-2001) 1 - 9/4/2000: My Best Friend; Cleo's Fair Share Emily looks for something special for Show and Tell; Cleo doesn't want to share her new toy. 2 - 9/4/2000: Special Delivery; A Ferry Tale Clifford accidentally breaks a present for Emily; Clifford tries to stay clean for a contest. 3 - 9/4/2000: And Birdy Makes Three; Home Is Where the Fun Is Clifford gets sad when Emily takes care of a baby bird; Emily is jealous when Jetta goes to the big city. 4 - 9/4/2000: Clifford's Carnival; Clifford's Doggy Reunion Jetta learns to be a team player when putting on a carnival; Emily's cousin Laura and her dog Rex visit Birdwell Island. 5 - 9/8/2000: The Great Race; Tummy Trouble T-Bone tries his best when he races Mac; Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone eat too many Tummy Yummies. 6 - 9/11/2000: Cleo Comes to Town; False Friends Cleo begins to shook everyone up when she first came to Birdwell Island; Cleo learns to stick by her friends. 7 - 9/12/2000: Clifford and the Beanstalk; An Itchy Patch Emily works hard for a role in the school play; Clifford tries to avoid going to the vet after he develops a rash. 8 - 9/13/2000: A New Friend; Stormy Weather The new dog in town only has 3 legs; when a storm hits, Clifford's digging talent comes in handy! 9 - 9/14/2000: Circus Stars; Limelight Fright Clifford joins the circus; Cleo's friends help her with her stage fright when she performs a show. 10 - 9/15/2000: To Catch a Bird; The Best Party Ever The dogs prove that Emily didn't steal Jetta's medal and mirror; Emily plans her birthday party. 11 - 9/18/2000: Come Back, Mac; Boo Mac runs away after tearing Jetta's favorite sweater; Jetta brags about being brave on Halloween. 12 - 9/19/2000: Little Clifford; Welcome to Birdwell Island Emily meets Clifford for the first time; everyone in town is worried about Clifford's size. 13 - 9/20/2000: Doing the Right Thing; The Dog Who Cried "Woof" T-Bone is furious when he takes one of Mr. Kibble's squeaky toys; Cleo plays naughty tricks on Clifford and T-Bone after they get spooked from hearing a scary story. 14 - 9/21/2000: Leaf of Absence; Nobody's Perfect Clifford jumps into T-Bone's leaf pile; Charley tries to learn a new sport called "Jiggly Juggle!" 15 - 9/22/2000: Teacher's Pet; Islander of the Year The dogs go to school for the first time; the children submit essays for a library contest. 16 - 9/25/2000: Clifford's Big Surprise; The Ears Have It Everyone plans a surprise party for Clifford; T-Bone is afraid of a celebration's loud noises. 17 - 9/26/2000: Tough Enough; Stars in Your Eyes T-Bone decides to toughen up; Charley gets a new telescope, but doesn't bring it to Emily's party. 18 - 7/2/2001: Mac's Secret Dog Club; The Dog Park Mac starts a club and tries to exclude T-Bone; Mr. Bleakman makes the park off limits to dogs. 19 - 7/3/2001: Fluffed-up Cleo; Team Spirit Cleo can't stop talking about the Fluffiest Dog award; Vaz tries to be a good soccer player. 20 - 7/4/2001: Clifford on Parade; Follow the Leader Emily and Charley have a hard time deciding what kind of float to make for the Birdwell Island Parade; Cleo doesn't take turns during a game of Follow the Leader. 21 - 7/5/2001: Good-Bye T-Bone; The Truth About Dogs and Cats The dogs mistakenly think that T-Bone is moving away; the dogs try to get rid of the new cats. 22 - 7/6/2001: The Big Sleepover; Dog for a Day The town bands together to help Clifford when Emily Elizabeth goes away; Charley dreams that he's a dog. 23 - 7/9/2001: T-Bone Dog About Town; Clifford's Big Heart T-Bone gets a crush on a cute poodle; Clifford tries to make Emily Elizabeth the perfect Valentine. 24 - 7/10/2001: Who Me, Jealous?; A Bunny In A Haystack Cleo tries to out cute a visiting puppy; the dogs learn the responsibility of taking care of a pet. 25 - 7/11/2001: Clothes Don't Make the Dog; Short-Changed T-Bone gets teased about his sweater; Emily is jealous of a super-tall basketball player. 26 - 7/12/2001: The Kibble Crook; Screaming for Ice Cream T-Bone lies about eating Cleo's food; Charley and Emily have a tough time serving so many treats. 27 - 7/13/2001: New Dog in Town; Get Well T-Bone was scared of Clifford when they first met; the dogs make gifts for Emily when she's stuck in bed with a cold. 28 - 7/16/2001: Babysitter Blues; Saturday Morning Mr. Bleakman watches Clifford for the day; T-Bone sees how others spend their time on Saturdays. 29 - 7/17/2001: Best Paw Forward; Then Came Bob Clifford's cement paw print is too big for the new wading pool; Vaz baby-sits a misbehaving dog. 30 - 7/18/2001: Friends, Morning Noon and Night; Mr. Bleakman's Special Day Cleo is Clifford's guest for the weekend; the dogs do kind acts to make Mr. Bleakman smile. 31 - 10/1/2001: Doggie Garden; Captain Birdwell's Treasure Cleo tries to grow dog toys in a garden; Jetta takes credit for discovering a trunk to get an award. 32 - 10/10/2001: Welcome to the Doghouse; Promises Promises The challenges were faced when Clifford moved to Birdwell Island; Jetta breaks her play date with Emily Elizabeth. 33 - 10/17/2001: Clifford's Hiccups; It's My Party Clifford's friends come up with remedies to help him; Jetta tries to make everyone watch her movies. 34 - 10/24/2001: Clifford Cleans His Room; Baby Makes Four Clifford's friends find memorable junk in his doghouse; Jetta is jealous of her new baby brother. 35 - 10/31/2001: Jetta's Tall Tale; The Big Fetch Jetta lies about having a huge pet parrot; Cleo earns treats for helping Vaz with his paper route. 36 - 11/7/2001: Potluck Party Pooper; The Best Gift The gang must convince Mr. Bleakman to have some fun; Emily writes a poem for her Mom's birthday. 37 - 11/14/2001: Two's Company; Fair-Weathered Friend Cleo pays too much attention to K.C. when he comes to visit; Mac is disappointed about the rain. 38 - 11/21/2001: Topsy Turvy Day; Clifford's Charm School Jetta and Emily trade dogs; Cleo and Mac try to teach Clifford fancy manners for a party. 39 - 11/28/2001: Forgive and Forget; Mimi's Back in Town Cleo is upset because Clifford forgets their play date; Cleo teases T-Bone for really liking Mimi. 40 - 12/5/2001: Blanket Blues; Dino Clifford Clifford allows his friends to use his favorite blanket, but he gets upset when they get it dirty; the dogs dig for dinosaur bones as part of Teresa's college project. Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:2001